


Hunger

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mild Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: vampire brian feeds and longs for roger
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Forbidden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Kudos: 20





	Hunger

A siren blares and blasts, sudden and startling a cacophony shattering the once peaceful velvet blackness of the night rushing some poor soul to hospital Brian presumes. Is there blood? He is hungry.

The warm night has brought people outside. Lovers wander arm in arm along the promenade as the waves gently wash ashore.

Nights are no longer as black as they once were and Brian thinks wistfully of nights before street lighting and the thrill of the wartime blackout when his fangs pierced the skin of the unwary and he feasted on their blood.

Everyone is wary now.

Not of vampires, perhaps but they are watchful and careful nevertheless. There are no lone targets at the sea front at present. Everyone here is seeking safety in numbers. Brian could venture to other streets and alleys – the arteries of this town – to find sustenance in the arteries of the careless.

But Brian is enjoying strolling in the night air feeling the sea breeze and there is no rush although he is hungry.

As the waves rhythmically lap the shore Brian’s mind drifts to Roger. Roger is forbidden. Roger is temptation. Roger is irresistible.

Sometimes Roger’s light surrounds them both as Roger’s cock enters Brian, Roger’s hands warm on Brian’s hips. Roger is warmth and brightness in marked contrast to Brian’s cold darkness.

Sometimes Roger’s wings add power to his thrusts – punishing Brian – pleasuring Brian who wonders if the exquisite ecstasy this promotes within him is an unremarkable feature of all faerie fucking. 

Roger is golden and beautiful. Roger is gorgeously naughty.

Roger with his voice like honey and his eyes like pools in a forest glade.

Roger is forbidden. 

Brian wants him. 

Brian’s sharp eyes spot a lone figure some distance ahead. He increases his speed although the meandering couples are oblivious to his presence.

Closer now, he sees the target is unnaturally muscular. Brian wrinkles his nose at the prospect of steroids in the blood. He will wait, he decides, he will be fussy about his food. The thought brings a smile.

He has the comfort of knowing he can appear at the hospital and the understanding doctor – the witch – will surreptitiously conjure a blood-bag for him. It does not offer the same satisfaction as grasping a living being enjoying the sensation as their skin yields to his bite and exsanguinating them but it will suffice if no more enticing prospect presents themselves. 

Brian remembers only dimly the feeling of accomplishment after preparing a food but he believes stalking someone and the anticipation of feeding on them provide a similar sense of joy. 

As Brian considers his options an unaccompanied person weaves into view on the other side of the street, staggering as if drunk, his hand hovering near his groin, his eyes darting around as he searches anxiously for a secluded spot suitable to empty his apparently bursting bladder. Brian follows his desperate prey to an alley and waits at a respectful distance until his victim has relieved himself and is fumbling to fasten his trousers.

Brian hooks one arm around his selection’s waist and with his other hand he firmly tips the head to one side to expose a long slender neck. He murmurs an instruction to relax and his shocked target obeys the hypnotic cadence of his voice.

Brian positions his fangs above the jugular vein. This neck is almost as pretty as Roger’s.

He bites. 

The donor moans. Brian feels a rush of pleasure as warm blood fills his mouth. He swallows greedily.

The blood is intoxicating. Brian has selected a brandy connoisseur it seems. He experiences the delight of having chosen well. 

Roger’s glittering faerie blood flits through his mind. It would be so easy to become addicted to Roger. 

And perhaps it is too late and Brian is already under Roger’s spell.


End file.
